RESURGENCE
by Calico
Summary: A young woman discovers Terry and Bruce’s secret but *gasp* she doesn’t want to be another crime fighter. She wants something else entirely.
1. CHAPTER 1

RESURGENCE PG-13

RESURGENCEPG-13

By Calico [calico321@yahoo.com][1] © 2001

Summary:A young woman discovers Terry and Bruce's secret but *gasp* she doesn't want to be another crime fighter.She wants something else entirely.

Disclaimer: WB and DC Comics own Batman Beyond.I am using the characters without permission, but will not be profiting.This story is my own; please request permission before archiving.

A/N:This is my first Batman Beyond fic.It's got a little comedy, a little action, and a little drama, and I hope it's at least a little enjoyable.Please read and review (kindly!) ;)

RESURGENCE:A continuing after interruption; a renewal; a restoration to use, acceptance, activity, or vigor; a revival.

Batman, aka Terry McGinnis, was just completing his first nightly patrol of Gotham City when he noticed an armed man approaching a young woman on a deserted side street, below him.He glided to the ground several yards beyond them and was approaching the scene with the intent to stop a crime in progress when he heard the would-be mugger respond to something the woman had said.

"Don't give me any lip you stupid bitch, unless you want your brain fried."He held the weapon up for her inspection.

"What did you sat to me creep?" she cried in disbelief, at the same time turning her body to the right.The guy grabbed her upper left arm roughly.At his touch she uncoiled herself, propelling her hand, palm out, towards his face, using the momentum of her body to connect with the man's nose with a meaty 'thwack'.The man jumped back holding his now bleeding face and screaming, "I ose! I ose!"Though he had stumbled back when she hit him, he'd managed to keep his footing.She then raised her left leg, as if about to perform a Rockette kick, but instead brought it down full force on the man's kneecap, causing his leg to fold back in a very unnatural and painful position.He finally fell to the ground cradling the two nests of pain on his body and crying pathetically.

"That's what you get for calling me stupid, you brainless twip!" she spat out, then turned and walked five steps into the solid chest of a character wearing a skin-tight costume, all black except for the red, vaguely bat-shaped symbol on its chest.He was even wearing a mask with pointed ears.She was a tall girl and for a moment the two looked eye to eye.Taking a step back she gave the figure a once-over."Oh, did I sleep through Halloween again?" she asked with a mocking grin and a cocked eyebrow.

Ignoring her jibe, he looked over at the crying mess behind her."I guess you won't be needing my help.I'll call the cops and have him hauled away."

"Don't bother," she waved him away."I think he's been punished enough, don't you?"

Terry blinked at her.She had coppery blonde hair and vivid blue eyes.She seemed to be in her early twenties."That was pretty impressive, but you still need to be careful walking around alone."

She crossed her arms and smiled at him; Terry's heart skipped a few beats."So tell me, Masked Dude, are you the real Batman, or just some geek wannabe?"

"The real thing," he replied with an involuntary grin.

*Terry!* the voice of Bruce Wayne sounded in the comlink in his cowl.*Enough chitchat, you've got work to do.*

"I know," Batman muttered back.

"Huh?" the girl looked confused.

"Don't worry," he said to her."It's just this nagging friend of mine.Look I gotta go.Can you get home ok?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Great.Well, see you."

She started to walk past him, then turned and regarded him with a fingertip on her lips."So, does Batman have a social life?"

He stood gape jawed for a moment at her bold question."That wouldn't be very practical" was the only response he could muster.

She laughed."No I suppose it wouldn't be."Unbelievably she continued on. "What about the guy under the mask?Does he ever get out by himself?"

"Well…"

*McGinnis!*

"…I'm afraid that wouldn't be a good idea, either."

"Sure I understand," she said."Anyway, thanks for almost helping me.My name's Kendra Baker by the way."She held out her hand.He returned the handshake.

*Terry!!*

"Bye."

"Bye.Maybe next time you can actually save me," she said with a wink as she walked away.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" Bruce Wayne demanded after Terry had changed back into his street clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the dating game."

"I don't know what you're talking about.I stopped to help a mugging victim.Although," he continued in an awed voice, "She handled herself just fine on her own."

"Simple self-defense," the old man grunted."More women should learn it.You shouldn't have been flirting with her."

"Look, I wasn't… Besides, I know for a fact you didn't exactly lead a monastic lifestyle," Terry challenged.

"This isn't about me."He turned back to his computer console."I thought you had a girlfriend.How would she feel about you flirting with another girl?"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"You were."

"I wasn't."He threw his hands up then crossed them over his chest."Dana's about had it with me anyway; we had a huge fight today in school.I guess this Batman doesn't get a social life after all."

Bruce replied unsympathetically, "We all make sacrifices."

With a harrumph of disgust Terry headed home.

"Terry? Terry honey, are you going to sleep all day?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied groggily.Then he sat up alert."Am I late for school?"

From his doorway Mary McGinnis replied, "No dear, it's Saturday, remember?"

"Oh, that's great," he said with relief, head dropping back to the pillows.

"Terr, I need you to take Matt over to his friend's house; he's spending the night."

"Mom," he complained

"Please dear?I've got a ton to do around here.And while you're out why don't you go visit Dana?Things haven't been great between you, have they?"

Climbing out of bed and following her into the kitchen, he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because she called last night and said to tell you that you're a stupid los-er," the singsongy voice of his kid brother came from behind.

"Matt, that's not nice.Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Sure am, Mom, just as soon as loser boy gets going."

"Can it twip."Terry returned to his room to dress, trying to figure out how to get Dana to forgive him yet again.

"Let's go Matt," he hollered, putting on his jacket.The little kid came running out, bag slung over his shoulder, stopping to kiss his mother goodbye.

The two brothers left their apartment and headed to the elevated transport station, Matt chatting away happily about his friend, Samuel, who he'd met at summer camp the previous year."He's even got an older sister who's almost as annoying as you."He ducked the hand that flew up to swat his head."She goes to college, but she still lives at home."

They had reached the street Samuel's family lived on."Pretty nice neighborhood.Your friend's family must have lots of money.Try not to break anything we can't afford to replace."

"Loser," Matt retorted running up to the door, ringing the bell as Terry joined him.

The door opened and a young woman with coppery blonde hair stood there to greet the newcomers.Terry's eyes popped open and he blurted, "Kendra?!"

"Excuse me?Do I know you?"

"Uh, no…I'm Matt…No, I mean he's Matt…I'm dropping him off," he blathered incoherently.

Looking down at the young boy, she smiled brightly."You must be Sammy's little friend."

"I'm not that little," Matt replied dourly.

With a chuckle she looked over her shoulder and called out, "Hey squirt, your little brat friend is here!"

Preceded by the sound of a stampeding elephant, a small boy streaked down the stairs and up the entrance foyer, coming to a stop within inches of smashing into the back of his sister.Samuel's hair was lighter, but his blue eyes mirrored hers perfectly."Hey Matt," the boy cried breathlessly."You've got to see my new vid game!It is totally shway!"

Without a look back, the two boys raced back up the stairs."Have a good time twip," Terry called out before they disappeared out of sight.Looking back at the girl holding the door open, he said, "Looks like you'll have your hands full."

"Not me.This was my mother's idea; she can take care of the little rug rats.How did you know my name?"

"Um, well, Matt was talking about you on the way over and…"

"Sorry Charlie.You acted like you knew me, but we've never met before."She narrowed her eyes."Or have we?"

"No!Definitely not."

"Hmmm."She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward.With a satisfied smile she stood back."You've been using your mom's shampoo, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah.I ran out a few days ago and haven't had a chance to buy any more.Why?"

"I love the smell of lavender.Your mother has great taste.Of course the mask covered up most of the scent last night, but it still smelled wonderful."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," she lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper, "Batman."He stood staring at her dumbly."C'mon, let's go for a walk."She grabbed his arm and shut the door behind her.

Terry was shaking his head as she led him to a nearby park."Really, Kendra, I don't know what you're talking about."

She pointed to a bench, several meters away from the gaggle of children playing among the holo-graphs and non-tech equipment.Taking a seat she said, "I'm not a dumb blonde, so don't play me for one."

"I didn't mean that."

"No, I'm sure you didn't, however you're not giving me enough credit.Your voice is a little different, but there are definitely some identical intonations that you couldn't disguise.And that smell, very unusual for two different men to be sporting it.Relax, I've got nothing to gain from this.I'm just a sophomore at Gotham U, it's not like I'm going to be out for blackmail, and I certainly don't need to be more popular, not that anyone would care anyway.All I'm asking for is the truth.

"So am I going to be forced to call you 'Matt's Brother' for the rest of my life?Or I could just call you Batman?"

Terry shook his head, not really sure how he'd get around this one."Terry. McGinnis.And you're Kendra Baker, who can take care of herself, right?"

Her eyes lit up at the unspoken confession."That's right!This is really great.Are you going to be ok?" she asked, momentarily concerned at the sick look on his face.

"My, uh, boss is going to be a little upset when he finds out I let the cat out of the bag."

"Your boss, is that the guy you were talking to last night?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Who is he?"

"Well, if you think of me as Batman junior…"

"Oh!"She grinned at him."You are kind of young to be the original.What's he like?"

"You don't ever want to find out."

"Ok, I'll take your word on that.So, what do you do when you're not saving the city or carting your little brother around?"

"Trying to graduate from Hamilton Hill High School.It's not as easy as my night job."

"Listen, I'm going to a party on campus tonight.Would you like to go with me?"

"You don't quit do you?"

She hunched a shoulder."When I see something I like, I go after it."

"But you didn't even know who I was last night?"

"Last night I was talking to Batman.Now I'm asking Terry McGinnis."

"Well, I don't know."

"Why?"

He thought of Dana.He was going to go over to her house today and try to apologize to her.Kendra was looking at him so intently.She wasn't as beautiful as Dana, but she had a charisma that was undeniable; Terry wondered if it was worth the effort to make it up with Dana one more time.What would it hurt to check out other options?"I just, well, I'll have to patrol tonight, but maybe I could stop by for an hour or so?"

"Super.I'll meet you in front of the student lounge on campus at 8 o'clock, you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."They stood and walked back to her house in silence."It was nice meeting you Kendra," he said as she turned up the walk.

"You too, Terry.Don't worry about Matt, he'll be fine.See you tonight."

He waved to her and she went into her house, then he walked home.

The music was loud and the partygoers obnoxious.Terry stood aside as the older college students milled about with cheap watered down synthahol in cups, the bass thump of the latest dance tune vibrating the air around them.He smiled slightly as Kendra walked up to him, but he couldn't help feeling he should be anywhere but here.

"You don't look like you're having a good time," she shouted into his ear.He shrugged and gave a half-hearted grin.

"I need to get some air."She nodded and led him outside.As they stood together the whoops and hollers from within were heard over the still audible music.

She turned to him, head cocked, hand on hip."You've got a girlfriend."

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked by her intuitive statement.

"It's written all over your face, McGinnis.You've been miserable for the last half hour.What, did you two have a fight?"

"Something like that."

"You going to make up?"

"I don't know.If she'll even have me anymore."

"But do you want her anymore?"

Terry looked over his shoulder through the windows and saw the couples gyrating on the dance floor.With a sigh he said, "Yeah, I do."

"It's all good.We can still hang out right?I don't want to pressure you."

With a grin he said, "Yeah, that's fine.Besides I've got to keep you close.Who knows who you'll talk to."

"And don't you forget it."

"So, what do you study here?" he asked trying to get the conversation on more neutral ground.

"I'm a business major."

"Why?"

"Because of my father," she replied curtly."He wants me to follow in his footsteps.It's pretty boring and I'm barely passing most of the classes, but at least I'm getting an education out of it."She turned to him."I've got this lame project to do, I have to find a successful businessperson and interview them about how they made it, philosophies, work ethic, etc.It's total garbage, but you know who I'd really love to meet?Bruce Wayne!Wouldn't that be great?I'd so get an A then."She shook her head miserably."Fat chance though, that guy doesn't talk to anyone."

Terry's head was spinning."You want to interview Bruce Wayne?"

"Well, him or the President, but I think chances of either happening are slim and none."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't hold your breath, I can't promise anything, but I actually work for Mr. Wayne as an assistant/gopher/whatever.I may be able to get you in to talk with him."

"You're kidding me.That's not very funny!"

"I'm serious.I'll ask him tomorrow and let you know when I pick Matt up in the afternoon, ok?"

Kendra just shook her head."You're too much Terry.Does he know that you're, ah, you know?"

"Ah, no, he doesn't know anything about that.Keep that between us, ok?"

"Mum's the word."She made a motion, as if locking her lips with a key.

Terry looked at his chrono."Listen, Kendra, I should get going on patrol."

"Sure.Take care out there."

"Thanks."He bent forward and kissed her cheek before walking up the sidewalk.

She watched him walk into the night and rubbed the spot where his lips had touched."Goodnight Terry," she whispered.

   [1]: mailto:calico321@yahoo.com



	2. CHAPTER 2

RESURGENCE PG-13

It was in the early pre-dawn hours that Terry sprung it on the old man.After having changed his clothes and stowing the batsuit in his knapsack, he walked upstairs where Bruce had gone to get something to eat.

Coming out of the kitchen he spotted Terry and said, "I thought you'd left already."

"I've got a favor to ask you."

"No."

"I haven't even asked it yet."

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"At least hear me out."Bruce simply glared at him."Ok, remember the girl from last night, Kendra?"

"I don't like it already."

"Well, when I was dropping my brother off at his friend's house this morning she was there, the kid's sister.But it was really funny, because she figured out who I was."Terry gave a half-hearted laugh to show how funny the situation was.

"How?"

"She smelled my shampoo."

"I was wondering why you had started smelling like a flower bouquet."

"It's my mother's.I haven't had a chance to get anymore.But that's not important."

"She's very perceptive.I don't suppose you attempted to deny it."

"I did, but she was persistent."

"What's the favor?"

"She attends Gotham University and she has an assignment to interview a businessman.She'd really like to meet with you."

"No."

"Please, it would mean a lot to her.What would it hurt?She doesn't know a thing about your extracurricular activities; I told her you don't know anything about me being Batman.Just talk to her about the good old days, you know, when you were still the billionaire playboy."

Bruce stood silently staring at Terry until the boy started to fidget.He must really feel it important to risk asking for the favor.Against his better judgment he said, "Ten minutes."

"Great!I'll bring her by tomorrow after school."

After going home and getting a few hours sleep, Terry went back out to the suburbs to pick up his little brother.He rang the bell and smiled openly as Kendra opened the door.She on the other hand looked anything but happy."Oh, hi Terry."

"Anything wrong?" he asked, but suddenly there were loud voices coming from the interior of the house.

"No, no, nothing," she said with a glance over her shoulder."My dad just has some business associates over.I'll go get Matt.Can you just wait out here for a sec?"

"Uh yeah, no problem.But hey, I wanted to tell you that Bruce, uh Mr. Wayne agreed to see you.We'll go tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

She broke out in a brilliant, if momentary smile."That's fantastic.Thank you so much.Can I pick you up after school?"

He nodded."Sure that's fine.You have a car?"

"No, it's my dad's, he just lets me borrow it."An angry shout came from within."I'll go get Matt now."She quickly shut the door.Terry stood alone on the front porch, wondering why she seemed so distressed.It undoubtedly had something to do with her father's associates.He wondered briefly what kind of business they were involved with.Then he shook his head.Being Batman had made him paranoid.The door opened again then and Kendra stood with the two boys."Here you go kiddo, end of the line."

"Thanks for having me Sam," Matt said to his friend, before grabbing his bag and stepping out the door."Hey Terry."

"Hey twip.Have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks a lot Kendra.I'll see you tomorrow, around 3:30?"

"I'll be there.Bye squirt."

"Bye Matt!" the little boy next to her waved enthusiastically."We'll do it again sometime, huh?"

"Sure, bye."

The bell ending the last class of the day rang and students filled the halls of Hamilton High.Dana and Max walked down the hall towards their lockers.

"You didn't hear from him all weekend?" Max asked sympathetically.

"No.And after that fight we had on Friday I would have expected at least a call, but I guess he was just too busy."Dana tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out as mostly hurt.

"Hey ladies."They both turned to the voice coming from behind."How are my two favorite girls?" Terry asked.

"Well, I'm fine, but you can drop dead for all I care," Dana spat and turned to her locker.

"Hey, hey," he called and walked to her side."I'm really sorry I didn't call, but-"

"You were busy.I know."

"Hey Terry," Blade called out as she strode passed the group on the arm of Nelson Nash."I saw you at that party at GU Saturday night.Pretty shway festivities, huh?And who was that blonde you were with?Didn't know you had it in you.Later."

"Party?You went to a party but you couldn't call me?And with another girl!"Dana's hands were on her hips and her voice had become shrill.

Terry's heart sank.He hadn't seen Blade, hadn't considered anyone he knew would even be there."Look Dana, it wasn't like that.Kendra's just a friend.I only stopped by for a few minutes.I didn't even have fun.I was thinking of you the whole time."

"I'm sure."She turned and walked down the hall and out the door.

"Good going Ter," Max commented.

He didn't even acknowledge her, but ran towards the door to catch up with Dana.He caught her on the steps and grabbed her arm."Dana please.You've gotta listen to me.Nothing happened. I just wanted a little time to know for sure before we tried again and now I do.Please."

Before she could respond a horn honked from the street below.They looked up to see a girl leaning out the window of a red sports car and waving."Terry!Let's go!"

Terry groaned and Dana said, "Who's that?"

"That's Kendra.I'm sorry I've got to go."

"With her?!"

"Yes.I'm taking her to see Mr. Wayne."

"Goodbye Terry."She walked down the set of steps and started towards home.

"Is everything ok?" Kendra called from her car.

He walked over and got in the passenger seat."Not really."

"That was the girlfriend, huh?

"'Was' being the operative word.I don't think I'm going to talk myself out of this one."

"I'm sorry.I don't want to cause problems.Why don't you go on and catch up to her.We can do this another time."

"No, it's alright.Let's just go."

Terry was silent as Kendra drove out towards the cliffs.When they reached the gates that blocked the entrance to Wayne Manor, Terry got out and entered the proper security code to open them.She drove up to the immense house and they both went inside.In an open room filled with a fireplace, bookcases and several overstuffed chairs Terry said, "Wait here."She sat patiently as he left the room.In the hallway, Terry saw the large grandfather clock was moved and the secret entrance open.With a sigh he descended into the batcave."Hey," he said to Bruce, who was sitting in front of the large computer as expected."You have company, remember?"

"Is it that time already?"

"Yeah it is.Now let's get up there before she starts getting nosey."

They went back up stairs and entered the library, where Kendra was now looking at the book titles.She turned at their entrance."Great collection, sir!" 

Bruce walked over to a stuffed chair and sat down without a word.Terry cleared his throat."Ok, um, Kendra, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne.Mr. Wayne, this is Kendra Baker."

She walked over with a huge smile and stuck out her hand.He reached up and shook it."Your father Bertram Baker?"

"Ah, no.Actually that was my grandfather.Did you know him?"

"More or less.He was my banker for many years.How is he?"

"Dead sir."

"Unfortunate.What does your father do?"

She took a deep breath and Terry seemed to notice a shadow cross her features before she answered the question."Investments."Then her face lit up in another smile and she said as she took the seat opposite Wayne, "But this isn't about me is it?We're here to talk about you."He made a motion with his hand for her to continue.For a moment she almost looked at a loss for words.Then, "So what do you attribute your good fortune to?"

"I was born to it."

"Right, of course, silly question.Is there anything, perhaps in your childhood, that you would say has molded you to the person you are today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, sometimes one can point to a certain instance that just defines who we are, something traumatic maybe."

"You're referring to the death of my parents," he said with narrowed eyes.

She nodded sympathetically."That must have been truly awful for you."

"What does that have to do with me being a businessman?"

"Nothing, really."She shrugged and sat back in the large chair."But perhaps if something like that happened it could transform a person.Like for instance they might try to go into law enforcement.And if that didn't work out, maybe find another way, using all available resources, to exact justice in a world that seemed to have so little."Her voice was nonchalant, showing no sign of the emotional swell within.

Bruce was looking at the girl, but he could see Terry, whose mouth was hanging open, quite clearly out of the corner of his eye.He thought that the boy would never be a good poker player."Terrance, why don't you go into the kitchen and get us something to drink."

"But…"

"Now."The boy grumbled unintelligibly as he left the room.Wayne never took his eyes of the girl."What are you insinuating?" he asked quietly when he was gone.

"Nothing sir."Then she grinned."But I'm right aren't I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's just what Terry said.And I'll tell you the same thing I told him.I don't want anything; I'm not a threat to you.It's just so fascinating.I mean it made total sense once I found out Terry worked for you.Your age, your money, and of course a little digging into your background gave me the key to it all."She leaned forward on her knees."I think you are incredible sir."

At that moment Terry returned with a tray with three glasses on it."You know there's almost nothing in your kitchen.So you'll just have to be happy with water."He looked from one to the other."So what did I miss?"

"Miss Baker thinks I was Batman."

"Wha-?That's ridiculous!"

"It's about as preposterous as you being Batman, Terry."Wayne rose from his chair."I believe our time is up."He regarded her, and Kendra felt in that momentary look that he was impressed.

She stood and smiled."Thank you for your time sir."Without reply he turned and walked out of the room, cane tapping its staccato rhythm.

When he was gone Terry exclaimed, "What were you thinking!"

"Just proving a theory.Loosen up, it's not like he was mad or anything."Terry just groaned and put a hand to his head.Kendra was looking around the room."So he lives here all by himself?It's so gloomy."

"Yeah, except for me he never has any other visitors.But I don't think he minds.He's not an overly social person."Kendra just nodded thoughtfully."It's really time for you to be going."

"I know."She walked to the door."Later alligator."He watched from the window as she drove away, then went downstairs to face the old man.

One afternoon, two days after their meeting, Kendra found herself standing outside of the entrance gate to Wayne Manor.Steeling herself, she pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kendra Baker sir, from the other day, remember?"

"Of course I remember; I'm not senile.What do you want?"

"I'd like to come in."

"Why?"

"To visit, you know have a chat."

"Chat?About what?"

"Well, for starters there's Leticia Waverly's wedding this Sunday.It's the talk of all of Gotham; it's going to be huge.I knew her from grade school, but then her mother decided that the only good education comes from Europe, so she was shipped off years ago.I never really like her anyway.Tish that is, not her mother.She was always a little stuck-up.Actually both of them were.But I still got an invitation.I think they must have invited everyone in Gotham and I figured you would certainly be on their list.The Waverly's are notorious suck-ups.I can't wait to see the groom.Tish met him on a trip down south, in New Orleans.Rumor has it that she stole him away from another woman, just a week before their wedding.Isn't that something?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" he asked when she had finally paused for breath.

Grinning she replied, "My mother always said my mouth would get me into trouble."

"Why are you here?"

She became totally serious."I thought you could use a little company."

"I don't." 

"But…"

"Miss Baker, I'm not some shut-in who needs a charity visit.Goodbye."

"So you just go on living that mausoleum waiting to die all alone?"

"Suits me fine."The intercom went dead.

Kendra felt anger burn deep within her and shouted into the box, "I don't know why you bother to help people, you obviously don't care about them!"She turned and was about to get back into her car when she heard a click behind her.Looking back she saw the gate was slowly opening.Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, she drove up the long driveway and stopped outside the Manor.She went through the door calling out, "Hello?"There was no answer, so she began looking around.Wandering through the rooms she noticed that a grandfather clock was angled oddly away from the wall.Investigating, she saw it uncovered a door.She walked into the darkness, descending the stairs until she emerged into the cave."Wow!"

Wayne looked up at her briefly then back to the huge computer he was working on.There was apparently only one chair in the entire place, so Kendra walked over and dropped to the floor seated Indian style beside him.A large dog ambled over and sniffed at her face."Hey pup," she cried and started scratching his ears.He lay down with a satisfied whine and allowed her to rub his chest."What a good doggy."

"His name is Ace," Wayne mumbled, peevish that the Great Dane had taken an immediate like to the annoying girl.Kendra continued bestowing her affections on her new furry friend, occasionally murmuring things to him, but doing her best not to interrupt Wayne.After 15 minutes he turned in his chair and watched her.Interlacing his fingers on his lap he asked, "Does everyone become immediately infatuated with you?"

"Pretty much.Haven't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're meddlesome and you talk too much."

"You're probably right, only there must be something about me you like, or I wouldn't be down here.Do you know what I see when I look at you Mr. Wayne?"

"Someone who wants to be left alone I hope."

"No, someone who is lonely.You've spent to much time underground."She stood up and walked to the other side of the chair."You need to get out more, make some friends, enjoy life a little."She proceeded to bend over backward until her hands touched the floor, then brought her feet into the air in a perfect handstand.Staying that way for a few seconds, she launched into the air, twisted, and then landed both feet together perfectly."Ten years of gymnastics.Plus Tae Kwon Do," she executed a roundhouse kick followed by a punch."And ballet."Rising to her toes she performed a pirouette. 

"This isn't an audition and the answer is no."

"I don't recall asking a question."

"You are not getting a suit and going out there."His face was stern.

"Whoa, down boy.Lycra on these hips?I think not.And masks are strictly for the kinky.I don't want to join your little masquerade ball.I don't want to have anything to do with down here," she spread her arms."Too cold, too dark, and too many bats.Ewww, can you say guano?What I want is upstairs," she pointed to the top of the cavern.

"What are you talking about?"

"Getting you to rejoin the human race."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you help people, total strangers, every night?"

Bruce was just about at the end of his patience."What do I have to do to get you to leave?" he growled.

"But I just got here," she said softly, with a sly grin on her lips.Then she said, "You could agree to take me to the wedding."

"Why would you want to be seen with an old man like me?"

"You make it sound so dirty.We could bring Terry as a chaperone.Could you call him from here?To ask him? "

"No."

"Come on, it will do you good to get out into the world again, remind you that you are still a living breathing human being.Please?I'll leave you alone then.It will be totally painless, I promise."

"I doubt it."With a sigh he dialed the cell phone number, "Terry?"

"I'm here, what's up?"

"What are you doing on Sunday?"

"Ah, working I guess."

"Hi Terry!"

"Kendra?What are you doing there?"

"Bruce and I were just chatting.He thought it would be a good idea if we went to Leticia Waverly's wedding, the three of us.What do you think?"

"Well, as exciting as that sounds, the thing is that Dana and I have just patched things up.I'm not sure she'd like that very much."

She was momentarily stunned.Then, "Oh, ok."She turned to Wayne."Well since we have two invitations, why don't we just double date then?"Terry made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a gag.Wayne just looked at her."It'll be fun."

Into the phone he said, "Terry?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Boss, if you want to.Dana would love to go to that wedding.She's been talking about it for weeks."

"Great, why don't we all meet here around 11:00?See you then."She patted Wayne on the shoulder."I'll see myself out.Bye."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"What's gotten into you?"

"She's your friend."

"Sounds like she's yours now too."


	3. CHAPTER 3

RESURGENCE PG-13

Kendra showed up to find Terry and Dana already waiting at the Manor.As soon as she walked in the door Dana cried, "We're waiting for her?"

Terry cleared his throat."Dana, this is Kendra, Mr. Wayne's date."

"His date?So do you charge by the hour or is there a day rate?"

"It's strictly pro bono dear," Kendra purred in response."Speaking of charity, what Goodwill bin did you drag that dress out of?"

"Ok, why don't you and I go and get the car, Dane?"Terry grabbed the young woman's arm and hauled her out the door before she could physically launch herself at Kendra.

"That wasn't a very good start to the day," Wayne said as he came down the stairs behind her.She turned and saw him dressed sharply in a dark tailored suit.

She whistled."Well don't you clean up nice?"

Ignoring her he continued, "You certainly know how to rub people the wrong way."

She sniffed."She started it.I don't know what he's doing with that high-maintenance princess anyway."

"Jealous?"

"Me?Jealous of her?Oh hell yeah.I mean Terry's catch-of-the-day yummy."Outside a horn honked.

"Let's get this over with."

They rode to the wedding in silence, Dana periodically turning towards the back to glare at Kendra.The ceremony was garishly elaborate and boring and all were relieved to get to the reception hall.At the entrance an older woman came up to the group."Mr. Wayne!I can't tell you how delighted we are that you could make it!"

"Mrs. Waverly.Congratulations on your daughter's nuptials.This is my, uh, friend, Kendra Baker," he said.

"Kendra darling!It's been ages.Tish will be ecstatic to see you again dear.How do you know Mr. Wayne, though?"

"Friend of my Grandfather Bert's.We go way back.It's good to see you again Mrs. Waverly," she replied sweetly taking the woman's hand.The quartet weaved their way into the dining room and found their table.Two other couples were already seated, both elderly. They nodded their greetings.Somehow Kendra and Dana found themselves seated next to each other with the men on either side of them.

"Do you mind not crowding me?" the young Asian asked snidely during the main course.

"Well perhaps you could learn not to chew with your mouth open?" Kendra retorted.The two other couples looked up, eyes wide.

"Ladies, civil please!" Terry leaned forward to whisper to them.Kendra glanced up to see a smirk fading off of Bruce's face.

During dessert she stage-whispered to Dana, "Be careful dear, that cheap material wasn't designed to handle that much extra pressure."

"Why you…!"

Terry stood up, "Dana, let's dance!"He grabbed her arm and led her out to the dance floor.

"I would think you were raised better than that."

Kendra shrugged."You know what they say, 'All's fair in love and war'."

"But don't you think it's a little one-sided on your part?"

"You don't think I have a chance with him?"

"Do I care?"Kendra laughed half-heartedly. Then she pushed her plate away and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the young couple glide and turn on the dance floor, smiling at each other intimately."Are you just going to sit there mooning over him the whole evening?"

She turned back to Wayne."I'm sorry, how rude of me to ignore my date.Let's see, what can we talk about?So, have you seen the new 3D flick at the cinema?Remake of the old classic, 'Gladiator', it's totally shway.No?Well what do you think of the new cut off of the latest 'Satan's Rejects' disk?Killer tune."He stared at her.Looking across the table she said confidentially to the other guests, "He's not too lively now, but just wait until I get him home," with a wink.

Wayne slid his chair back, and for a moment Kendra was afraid she'd really made him mad.She was on the verge of apologizing when he dropped his hand to her and asked, "Would you care to dance?"Her jaw literally dropped and she sat motionless."Finally at a loss for words?"Shaking herself she stood and accepted his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.They faced and she placed her arm on his broad shoulder as his circled her waist.Kendra was used to being eye level with most of the men in her life, but Bruce Wayne towered over her by several inches.Taking her other hand in his, he began to lead her around the dance floor in simple moves.She was cautious at first, but he didn't seem the least bit unsteady, his grip firm.Little by little she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the motion."You're doing very well," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you.You're a great partner."She found herself blushing.They came upon Terry and Dana, and Kendra impulsively stuck her tongue out quickly at the other girl, giggling at the face she made in return.

"Has anyone ever tell you what a troublemaker you are?" he said to her.

"Sometimes you just have to make trouble, or else things get really boring."

"Am I boring you?"

"No!Not at all.That's not what I meant."

He nodded, and then said, "I haven't done this in a long time.I guess it's something you don't forget."

"Dancing?Why not?"

"Too busy waiting to die."

Kendra bit her lower lip."I'm sorry about that."

Before anything else could be said, a loud commotion came from the front of the room, followed by an even louder explosion of gunshots.All the guests dropped to the ground, except Wayne and Terry.

Turning to the younger man, Wayne said, "You've got it?"

"In the car.I'm on it Boss."Without another word he turned and headed for the rear looking for an exit.

"Terry!" Dana hissed."Get back here!Where's he going?"

Kendra crawled over to her and said, "He's going to get Mr. Wayne's medicine you twit, can't you see how sick he is?"

"What?" Dana asked, looking up at Wayne."Sick?Hey!Don't call me a twit, you cow!"

"Easy girl, one battle at a time, ok?"

From his vantage Wayne could see the three party crashers.A young woman with flaming auburn tresses and two large men, each with varying shades of red hair.All were armed with big guns and dressed completely in black.

"Malcolm Boudreaux!" the woman shrieked, pointing at the head table.Wayne noticed that the groom had gone pale and the bride was grasping at his arm."How dare you leave me at the alter for this here piece of dandelion fluff?We were betrothed!"She turned to her brothers, "Go get 'em boys!"

The bride leapt up and screamed, "Mother!She's ruining my wedding!"One of the hulks shoved her aside easily and then each grabbed one of the groom's arms.

"Over so soon?I haven't even had any cake," a voice called out from above.Several gasps were heard as Batman leapt from a skylight landing on the head table, overturning glasses and the centerpiece.From her place on the floor, Leticia Waverly-Boudreaux wailed."I think he's got other plans tonight boys.Why don't we tangle instead?" Batman asked the redheads.

While all eyes were on the scene in front, Bruce silently made his way around the perimeter of the dance floor, stopping at the table to retrieve his cane.

Batman engaged the hulks, punching one of them then flying overhead to kick the other.Looking at the newlyweds, he growled, "Get out of here."The bride grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away from the fight.

They were racing towards the exit when a voice cried out, "And where in Sam Hill d'ya think y'all are going?"

The couple stopped and turned around slowly.Malcolm finally spoke."Now Edwina, sugar, don't get upset…"

"Upset!What makes you think I'm upset?" she waved the gun at him."Just cause you took off and left me for this here Barbie wannabe, leaving me a laughing stock of the whole damn city?"Leticia huffed angrily in response.Ignoring her, Edwina continued, "Well now, we're gonna make this right, Malcolm.You're coming home with me!"

"I think he'd rather stay," a low gruff voice came from behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked as she turned, eyes filled with hate.She was met with the downswing of a cane, striking her upper arm and causing her to drop the gun.She yelped in surprise and pain, and was grabbed by a powerful hand."Let me go you old coot!"But her struggles were no match for him.

Batman, finished with the brothers, walked over with the hulks secured and trailing behind him."Impressive," he commented before depositing the two men on the floor then using his boot thrusters to fly up and slip out the way he came in.

The police were there shortly and took the three into custody.Barbara Gordon made her way through the crowd to stand before Wayne."When I heard it was the Waverly wedding I figured I should check into it personally, but I guess you had everything in hand."

"Hey commish," Terry quipped walking up to the pair, dressed again in his best suit and tie.

Looking from one to the other, she said, "You two had better watch out.One of these days you're going to step on the wrong toes, and don't be surprised to find out they're mine."With that she followed her men out of the door.

"Terry, where have you been!" Dana exclaimed, running up to him, Kendra on her heels.

"You know Dane, around."He hitched a shoulder."I'm glad you're safe."

"No thanks to you.If Batman hadn't shown up, who knows what may have happened."

"You're right," he said nodding gravely, then bent down to give her a kiss.

"Are you alright?" Kendra quietly asked Wayne.

"Never felt better," he replied.Offering her his arm, he said to the group, "I think this party's over.Shall we?"

"Kendra!Telephone!" Vivian Baker called up the stairs.

"Who is it?" 

"Probably just one of your friends.He said he was 'Bruce Wayne'."

After a moment's pause, Kendra called, "I've got it up here!"Vivian shook her head in exasperation at her eldest child, while placing the receiver back in the cradle.In her room Kendra picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Kendra?"

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes.How are you?"

"I'm just peachy, and yourself?" she asked feeling a slightly confused.It had been exactly a week since the wedding-turned-disaster.Her course load had become extremely heavy with finals fast approaching, and she hadn't had even a spare moment to think of Gotham's most reclusive resident.

"I'm well thank you.I called to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, I'm at your disposal sir."She couldn't help but feel this was a joke of some sort, but of course Bruce Wayne was as unfamiliar with the concept of a joke as she was with nuclear fission.

"I have an engagement tomorrow that I would like you to join me at.Normally Terry would take me, but he can't afford to miss any more school unnecessarily at this point."Kendra held the phone to her ear and blinked.An engagement?"If it's an inconvenience, I can always hire a driver…"

"No!That won't be necessary.I would love to help, er, join you."She momentarily thought of the accounting class she was close to failing that would have to be missed.But compared to her self-proclaimed mission to get the old man back into the world of the living, it seemed trivial.

"Can you meet me here at 8 am?"

"I certainly can."

"Very well then, and thank you."

"Goodbye," she said and the line was disconnected.

Not certain what sort of engagement she was heading to, Kendra dressed in a tailored pantsuit, the outfit she thought of as 'Young Miss Junior Executive'.She thought it was better than her other choice, 'Miss Ready to Party All Night'.Hair pulled back in a loose clip and handbag hung over her shoulder, she made her way to Wayne Manor. This time when she pressed the intercom button the gates immediately opened.She got out and rang the bell to the front door.While waiting she heard soft but rapid footsteps from behind and spun to see Ace charging."Hey boy!" she cried as he skidded to a halt and allowed her to scratch his ears."Some guard dog you are.Just turn to mush whenever someone gives you a little love huh?"

"Normally he's more diligent about his duties.I think he's sweet on you."Kendra's head jerked up, she hadn't heard the large door open.She grinned and blushed.

"What can I say?It's a gift.Apparently only you are immune."

"Don't be so sure about that."He closed the door and started walking to his car, climbing into the passenger side.She was positive she hadn't heard him correctly.Shaking her head she followed him.

Getting into the driver's seat, she said, "Where to?"

"Gotham General Hospital."

"Are you sick?" she asked suddenly worried.

He looked at her as if she were daft."Do I look sick?"

"I plead the fifth," she responded and proceeded to drive away.

Per his instructions, she parked around the back of the hospital and they entered through a service entrance.A young woman with a clipboard met them."Mr. Wayne, it's so good to see you.I'm happy you could make the ceremony."

"Thank you Ms. Carmichael.May I introduce Kendra Baker, an associate of mine?"The two women shook hands.

Ms. Carmichael led them to an elevator and then through several corridors.They entered a large room filled with chairs facing a podium, already full of people.She motioned for them to sit in front.

As soon as they were seated a man stood and went to the podium.Speaking into the mike he said, "We are all pleased to be here for the dedication of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Wing, to house the terminally ill children that come to this hospital everyday for the finest Gotham General treatment.May I please introduce to you the head of the Wayne Foundation, which has so generously provided funding for the wing, Mr. Bruce Wayne?"Bruce stood and applause rippled throughout the room.Flashbulbs went off from the back.The man continued, "Now if we'll all proceed down this hall, Mr. Wayne will officially dedicate the wing by the traditionally ribbon cutting ceremony."Kendra followed as inconspicuously as possible, standing near him as he cut the ribbon, which was followed by more applause and flashes.

Apparently the dedication ceremony was only a formality, as the rooms were already filled with children.Ms. Carmichael led them down the halls to meet with the young patients and their families.In each room, Bruce shook hands and spoke playfully to tykes.Kendra followed his lead and did the same.She picked them up over and over again hugging them, playing with their toys and games, kissing those that were too weak to climb out of bed.They wound up in a common room and Kendra found herself telling stories, elaborating with sound effects and gesturing with her hands, bringing the words to life, the children laughing and begging for more.A few times she looked up from the group to see Wayne standing off, watching her.She was certain he was smiling.

The day grew late, and they finally had to leave.Ms. Carmichael escorted them back downstairs and thanked them for their time."I know the children really enjoyed it."She waved goodbye and left them.

Back in the car, headed for the Manor Kendra looked over to him."You didn't really need me to drive did you?"

"One can't take any chances these days."

"You are very charming when you want to be."

"And you can be very sensible.And very entertaining."

"Stop, you'll swell my head with all these compliments."

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Absolutely!I love children."

After a few moments of silence he asked casually, "Why are you studying business?You're not doing very well at it."

"How do you know?"She took her eyes off of the road for a moment to glare at him then sighed."No I'm not doing well at all.It's my father's idea."

"What do you want to do?"

"You'll laugh."

"Not likely."

Chuckling to herself she said, "No I suppose _you_ wouldn't.I want to be a veterinarian.But you probably already knew that.You've looked into my school records?"

"Among other things.Why don't you?"

"My father has other plans."

"It's your life."

They had returned to the Manor and Kendra turned off the ignition."With all due respect, you're the last person who should talk about doing what one wants versus what one has to do."

He sat silently for a moment."Perhaps you're right.I apologize.Thank you for joining me today.You did a wonderful job."

She smiled at him."Anytime."Then she leaned across the seat and kissed him on the cheek.They both got out of the car and she watched him walk up the steps and into the old house, Ace right behind him.With a shrug she got into her own car and headed back home.


	4. CHAPTER 4

RESURGENCE PG-13

"Terry, have you heard from Kendra recently?"Bruce Wayne asked his young protégé, as he was getting ready for his nightly patrol.

"Ah, no, not in a few days.She's been studying for exams, why?"

"I've been trying to reach her house for the last three hours and there's been no answer."

"Why are you trying to call her?"

"To thank her for accompanying me to the dedication this morning."

"I thought you weren't going to that?"

"I changed my mind."

"Why would she go with you at all?I'm the one who works for you."

"In case you haven't noticed you are in danger of failing several of your classes.It was unnecessary to call you away from school."

Shaking his head instead of arguing the point further, Terry asked, "Why are you even concerned?The family probably went out to eat or something."

"I've been checking on Phillip Baker.The man has been gambling excessively in the past six months, piling up exorbitant debts.About half an hour ago there was a call into the police complaining about a noise disturbance originating from her neighborhood."

"You think someone's trying to collect on those debts."

"It's possible."

"So I should…?"

"Now."

"On it."He leaped into the Batmobile and shot out of the cavern.He raced across town, dropping out of the car and gliding to a silent stop in front of the Baker household.Lights blazed throughout and a peek in the window showed furniture overturned and papers flung everywhere.The front door stood open.Batman walked in scanning the area."Do you see all this Wayne?"

*Yes.Look around for clues.*

He went up the stairs first looking quickly into each of the rooms.All seemed untouched. At the door to a room covered with posters of Superman, Micron, and of course Batman, he paused.The miniature furniture and immature decorations identified it as the room of a young boy.Batman stepped in curiously.He put a finger to his cowl and adjusted the volume amplification.There, he heard it.A sniffling, choking sob.Dropping to all fours he crawled towards the bed and moved aside the covers.Underneath he found Samuel Baker curled around a stuffed bear, tears streaming down his face.As soon as he saw Batman he cried out in fear."It's ok, I'm a good guy," he called softly, trying to coax the child out.

Sam blinked."Ba-batman?" he said softly.

"That's right kiddo.Why don't you come on out here so I can help you?"The little boy wiggled forward until Batman could reach him and pull him out.Setting him down on the bed, he knelt before him."Can you tell me what happened?"

The boy hitched a breath."They were yelling at Dad.I was up here playing with my toys and I heard them.Then they started throwing things and I heard Mom crying.That's when I crawled under my bed, cause I was scared."

Batman nodded."It sounds very scary.Do you know who they were?"

"Some men.I've seen them before.They came to talk to Dad in his office."

"Was your sister here?"

"Uhuh.I heard her yelling at them.She sounded really mad, even madder than when I read her diary."He paused for a moment sucking on his lower lip."I think they hit her.Then they all left."

"Do you know where?" Sam shook his head."Ok buddy, I'm going to take you somewhere, but first I have to have a look downstairs.You up for a little detective work?"

The boy's head bobbed up and down."Sure!"

Batman took his hand and led him downstairs.He saw that the damage was mostly centered in the study and started his search there.Sam dutifully looked around the room.Into his com Batman said, "Wayne, could you look into Baker's recent business dealings?"

*Already working on it.It looks like Phillip Baker has been using his investment firm as a cover for money laundering.I suspect he's been financing his gambling by skimming off the top.Looks like a long losing streak has put him in a tight spot.*

"Kendra must have known something was up, she was always so tightlipped about him.Who are his most recent clients?"

*Officially, a corporation called East Coast Holdings.It's a dummy company owned by a known European drug trafficker, Alfonse Rinaldi.No local whereabouts known.*

"Hey Batman!" the boy called.He turned to the child and saw he held something out to him."I found this.Is it a clue?Mom and Dad don't smoke."

Batman took the offered item.It was a book of matches from the Gotham Arms Hotel.Smiling he said, "Yes Sam, this is definitely a clue.Now we're going for a ride."

He took him to the only place he could think of, his own home.

They stood at the door after ringing the buzzer."Yes?" Mary McGinnis asked when she opened the door.

"Mrs. McGinnis, this is Sam Baker, a friend of your son Matt.His family is in the middle of a crisis and I was hoping you could look after him for a while."

Before she could answer a cry came from within."Hey Sam!"Matt McGinnis ran up to the door."Batman!Shway!Do you remember me?You saved me from the Stalker."

"Matty calm down.Of course we'll look after him."

Batman thanked her and quickly made his way back to the awaiting Batmobile.At the Arms he disembarked and flew on his own power towards the building."Got a room number for me yet?"

*Twenty-fifth floor, suite 2512.Windows should be on the east side.*

Batman flew around and landed on the ledge outside the rooms in question.There were two windows.The first was to a bedroom where he saw Kendra and Mrs. Baker tied to chairs and guarded by two thugs.In the next he saw the living area of the suite.He had never met Phillip Baker before, but the reddish blonde hair in a sea of Mediterranean ancestry was a dead giveaway.Baker was talking to a man in a white suit, three other men standing around, obviously armed.Putting his fingertip mike to the glass, Batman was able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…not playing around anymore Phil.The time has come to find out where your true loyalties lie.You've got two lovely ladies in there counting on you.I suggest you not let them down." 

Shaking his head, Baker replied, "No Mr. Rinaldi, I wouldn't do that.I'll get your money.Just give me an hour."

The other man nodded sagely."To show you my trust Phil, I'm going to let you go alone.But if you come back empty-handed…Let's just say it'll make what we did to your daughter look like a Sunday picnic."Baker rushed out the door without a backward glance.

*Follow him Terry.Don't let him out of your sight.*

Soundlessly he vaulted off of the ledge and soared after him.Baker hailed a cab and Batman trailed it to the airport.He watched him go inside to the ticket counter and then head to a gate."He's taking off!"He flew past and landed in front of him."You're just going to leave them!"

"Batman?What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help your family, what are you doing?"

Baker's eyes shifted in his head."Listen, there is no money.It's long gone.If I go back they'll kill Viv and Kendra just to punish me.If I disappear, they'll have to let them go.It's really for the best."He pushed past the Bat and ran down the corridor to catch his plane.

*Let the coward go.Get back and save them yourself.*

Shaking his head in disgust at the fleeing man, he flew out back towards the hotel.Entering from the back and going up the service elevator, Batman engaged his stealth mode, pushed a commandeered service cart to the door, and knocked.

Inside one of the thugs called out, "Who is it?"

"Room service."

The thug looked out the spy hole and saw nothing but the cart.He shrugged and opened the door and was met by an invisible fist.The remaining men immediately drew their weapons.Several batarangs were launched knocking them to the ground.Batman leapt in and started punching and kicking.In moments the four were tied together in a circle on the floor.

"Boss?" called a voice from the next room.Batman stood next to the closed door waiting until it opened and a head popped out.He grabbed the man and rammed his knee into his face.He immediately fell to the ground with a thud.Stepping over the body he entered the room and faced the last man.A gun was pointed at Kendra's head.

"Drop it!" Batman said in his most fierce voice.

"I'll slag her Bat.Get out of my way."

"Let me put it another way, she dies you die.You put the gun down now and you actually get to live.After twenty or so years in prison, you'll be able to do anything you like.Deal?"After a few seconds of debate, the gun fell and the man raised his hands over his head.After he was secured in the living room with the others, Batman returned to the bedroom and untied Mrs. Baker.

"Thank you so much," she said getting out of the chair."We've been like this for hours."

He turned to Kendra."You look like hell," he said involuntarily after witnessing the bruising and cuts on her face.

"Well that's better than how I feel," she replied dryly.

"What happened?" he asked as he untied her bonds.

"Oh it was her mouth as usual," Vivian replied on her behalf."I've told her she'll get into trouble one of these days.She just kept provoking them until they finally, oh God!"She put her hand to her mouth before she could continue."They beat her, and kicked her and, oh it was awful!She tried to fight back, but there were too many."

Smiling indulgently at Batman Kendra said, "She tends to over exaggerate things."With a more serious face she reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down so she could whisper into his ear, "Terry I can't feel my legs."

"What?What did she say?" her mother asked desperately.

"Mom, I was just telling him how sexy he looks in that tight costume."

"Kendra!"

Sensing her need to not upset her mother anymore than necessary, Batman walked over to the woman."The police will be on their way.Can you meet them outside and explain everything that's happened?"

"Of course."She took one last look at her daughter and left the room.Batman closed the door.

"My dad's gone isn't he?"

He walked over to her."Yes.We need to get you an ambulance."

She shook her head."Please take me."

"You could have a spinal injury.You need to be secured."

"Please."

Ignoring his own good sense and Wayne's protesting voice in his ear, he picked her up, gently pausing when she gave a cry of pain.When she was settled in his arms he went to the window, opened it, and leapt out."Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as they floated above the city.

"That my father is a no good criminal who would sell out his own family for a few creds?What good would it have done?"

"It might have saved you from getting hurt."

She shook her head briefly."You can't hide from fate Terry; it hits you like a train when you least expect it.I'm just sorry for Sammy.He adores the man.He's too young to learn how terrible people can be."

"Have you seen my friend Kendra?You can't miss her, she's always smiling, upbeat."

"It's just a mask, like the one you wear.It hides the truth."

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because you may be able to fool me, but someone else isn't so gullible."

"You mean…?"

"Oh yeah.You've done something to the old man Kendra and it wasn't because of any act."He landed softly outside the emergency room, ironically in the same hospital where she'd spent most of her day.He stepped inside and called out, "I need a gurney.She's hurt and may have a back injury."The doctors and nurses came immediately and he gently laid her down on a wheeled bed.

He tried to let her go and she grabbed his hand. "Thank you."He squeezed her hand and then left her to the doctors. 

"How is she doing?" Terry asked walking up to Wayne as he perused the confidential hospital file.

"They've admitted her.Looks like some bruising and swelling around the spinal cord is causing the paralysis.The doctors don't believe it will be permanent, but only time will tell."

The following morning Wayne drove himself to the hospital and walked up to the information desk.The attendant looked up with a smile, "Hello.May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Kendra Baker."

"Well let's see."She entered a few keystrokes into her computer terminal."Ah, room 316, the private suite, however she's not allowed any non-family visitors.Are you family?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait.But I can tell you that the doctor's have introduced neurobots to her system to accelerate the healing process.She seems to be responding well to the treatment.The doctors are very optimistic."She smiled to indicate that was all he was going to get.

Wayne did not bother to tell her he was familiar with the course of treatment so far, or even that he was already aware of the room she was in, especially since he was the one who arranged to have her installed in it, the finest in the hospital.What he did now was smile his most charming smile."Perhaps I didn't introduce myself.Bruce Wayne."

"Oh, as in…?"

"Exactly.Now, Ms. Baker is a very good friend of mine and I would consider it a personal favor if I was allowed to visit with her."

"Let me just call the floor nurse."She picked up the phone and had a brief muted conversation.After hanging up she turned back to him."Well Kendra is sleeping right now; apparently she had a very troubled night."

"I promise not to wake her."

The receptionist nodded."Very well, you can go up, but remember to be quiet."

"Thank you."He turned to walk towards the bank of elevators.On his right he looked into the gift shop.Balloons, plants, knick-knacks festooned the place.One item in particular caught his eye and he made a brief detour before ascending to the third floor.He walked past the duty nurse station and nodded his greeting.The helpful nurse pointed him to the right room.Pausing outside the door to 316, Wayne took a moment to steady himself.Terry had said her injuries were troubling.The room was dark with only slices of daylight coming from the drawn drapes.He quietly made his way to the bedside and looked down on her.The shadows could not hide the ever-darkening bruises on her face or the splint across her broken nose.

"Are you going to just stand there staring at me all day?People might start to talk."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"That's what I want _them_ to think.If I didn't go to sleep on my own they were going to drug me.So I just lie here, like I'm dead."

"Why don't you want to sleep?"

"Because I'll dream about it.Don't you think once is enough?"

"You need your rest."

"I need to walk again."

"The prognosis is very good.The doctor's are saying…"

"The doctor's don't know shit."She turned her head to look at him directly."Is that for me or are you regressing?"

He looked down at the small item in his hand."Flowers die quickly and balloons seemed too impractical."He handed her the stuffed bear and she accepted.

"He's great.I think I'll name him Bruce.You'll protect me now won't you Bruce?" she asked bringing the furry toy up to her face and tapping it on the nose with her finger.

"Kendra…"

"It doesn't matter.None of it matters.My father lost everything.Money's all gone.The house and cars will be repossessed.I'll have to leave school," she sighed.

"No.I've made arrangements with the bank for taking care of the house.And you are eligible for a scholarship through the Wayne Foundation, in veterinary medicine, if that's what you want."

She looked sharply at him."Is that the I-know-Bruce-Wayne scholarship?I don't need your charity."Her voice was stiff, her eyes wide with emotion.She swallowed hard and he saw a tear escape her eye.

"You're tired.Try to get some sleep."He turned to walk away.

"Bruce."The word was so soft he thought for a moment his hearing was playing tricks on him.

He turned and made his way to the bed.Her hand reached out and he took it."They hurt me," she whispered, tears coming full force now.He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.Holding her hand in one of his, he used the other to gingerly brush the hair back from her face."I know what you're thinking," she said stronger this time."It's all my fault.I wouldn't shut up.I thought I could take care of my mom.I thought I could take care of myself.I'm just too stupid to know when to quit.It's all my fault."The words were replaced by low sobs.

"It is not your fault.None of this is your fault."He continued comforting her until she finally drifted off to sleep.

He stayed with her like that for almost an hour.Her tears dried on her face and her breathing was raspy, but she showed no signs of the demon dreams she'd feared.Eventually a nurse came in, silent in her crepe-soled shoes.

"Sir?" she whispered.

"She's asleep."

"Yes, and we'd like it to stay that way," she replied gently.

He removed his hand from her head and tried to disentangle the other from her grip, but she stirred and cried out softly until he settled back down.The nurse pursed her lips together as he said, "I think I'll stay a while longer."Wordlessly she turned and left the room.

He looked down upon her in uncertainty.He could not quite place the need to stay with her, nor the root of the hatred he had for the men who'd caused this to happen, her father topping the list.In reading her medical file he had come upon a veiled reference by a very thorough resident who had meticulously inventoried every injury to several contusions in rather intimate places.He refused to let his imagination run wild, but his anger burned deeply.He had very serious intentions of tracking down Phillip Baker and teaching him the true meaning of fear.

He touched her hair that looked to him like a golden sunset and tried to convince himself that it was a paternal affection.But he didn't think it was very paternal to enjoy the softness of her hair or to want to trace his fingers down her cheek.He closed his eyes fiercely remembering back to all the women in his past, those he'd simply romanced and those he'd loved.The latter group was filled with incredible women, beautiful, brilliant, defiant.Some he'd even wanted to marry.But it was never meant to be, not with any of them, and more often than not it was the Bat that had interfered.

That had been so many years ago.He'd retired the playboy long before he'd retired the Batman.And then he finally understood.After he'd hung up the suit for the last time, feeling bitter at time and his own traitorous body, he'd been a shell, simply waiting for the end to come.Then a young man who dared take the suit on himself had reawakened the Dark Knight, allowing him the opportunity to train and live again through him, at least partially.

He looked across the room to the mirror above the bureau.A dark-haired face with a boyish grin looked out at him._How've you been Bruce?_ he thought.

_I've been dead, Old Man,_ the face responded._Dead and buried right where you left me._

She'd resurrected _him_, that dead playboy, his other half.This girl possessing the wisdom of sages wrapped in the naiveté of a child, who was warm as July sunshine yet sharp like January wind, she'd come down into his sanctuary and insisted he wasn't dead yet, that he didn't have to be alone.When he'd taken her into his arms and danced with her it had been Bruce Wayne, and when he watched her entertaining the children, her smile as healing as any medicine, it had been Bruce Wayne's heart that had warmed.

Why couldn't she have come into his life even twenty-five years earlier?He shook his head in annoyance.Even a quarter of a century ago he'd have been twice her age.He'd been old when she was born, now he was ancient.

The face in the mirror called out to him._Time's run out for you Old Man.Batman is justice, Batman is vengeance, but Batman is _not _happiness._

"Don't you think I know that," he growled back._Go back to being dead.I don't need you anymore._

_You may not, but she does._

She woke up slowly, head pounding.Blinking she saw that the room was gray but the curtains glowed with late afternoon sunshine.She had had the strangest dream that two men, one old one young, had been arguing next to her bed._Well at least it wasn't about last night,_ she thought relieved.Her hand moved along the blanket and she felt a soft, furry object.She grabbed it and raised it up to get a closer look, a small, brown, stuffed bear."Oh no," she groaned, bringing her hand to her face in an unconscious gesture of guilt.The pain from her broken nose was intense and her groan turned to a soft cry.

She dropped the hand and looked at the bear.He had been here to see her in the early morning hours and she'd been terrible to him.He had taken her venom without rebuke and even comforted her during her breakdown._He must think I'm such a child,_ she thought angrily.Then she looked crossly at the bear."Why do I care what he thinks about me?" she asked the toy.Glass eyes looked back at her giving no opinion on the subject.

She shook her head, slowly to avoid the shooting pain it involved.He was just a pet-project, a diversion from the growing tension and strange midnight visitors at her home.Of course he'd also been a convenient way to stay close to Terry McGinnis._Oh well,_ she thought only semi-bitterly._Nothing's going to come of that anyway.He and Dana are stuck together like glue._Surprisingly the thought did not make her feel that bad.Even as Terry (_Batman,_ she admonished herself._He's Batman when in costume._) carried her to the hospital, she hadn't felt the same attraction.Not that last night was conducive to romance.

That thought took her to places she desperately didn't want to go.She shuddered and was greeted by the cry of muscles grown sore in the twenty-four hours since her ordeal.She looked around the room.It was filled with oak furniture, expensive wallpaper, and plush low carpet.It must be the penthouse of hospital rooms.She hadn't exactly been able to appreciate it when they brought her in.They'd poked and prodded her, examined and x-rayed, drew her blood and asked endless questions."Does this hurt?" they'd asked.She'd wanted to scream, "Hell yes that hurts!Just assume everything hurts!"(But that wasn't technically true.The pain ended at her waist.)Then they had brought her here agitated, in shock, and half crazy, and she'd overheard the doctor say that if she didn't fall asleep they'd have to sedate her, so she spent the remaining hours playing dead. 

He'd arranged for her to be in this room, that much was clear.She couldn't begin to understand why or why he'd even come to see her this morning.But she remembered the way he'd held her hand and stroked her hair so…fatherly?No, that didn't seem to be the right word.Lovingly seemed a little more appropriate.She thought about dancing with him and how she'd become momentarily self-conscious, blushing at every word.She'd felt something different then, felt him looking at her differently.

The bear was still in her hand."I think they literally beat me senseless."No comment from her ursine friend."He's just a grumpy old man."

At that moment the door opened and two blonde heads looked in."Hi Mom," she said."How're you doing Sammy?Why don't you come in a sit a while?"

Time passed.Within two weeks the bruises did indeed fade and Kendra regained some feeling in her lower extremities.She was able to stand for a few moments at a time with the assistance of nurses.

In Gotham penitentiary, Alfonse Rinaldi and his five accomplices were all severely beaten by various members of the convict community in seemingly random acts of violence.

In the Caribbean, a man going by the name of John Algrove came back to his hotel room to find it completely destroyed with the words YOU CAN NEVER RUN FAR ENOUGH spray-painted on the walls, and a dozen bats flying peevishly about. 

Kendra received many visitors, including classmates who were heading back to their homes with the conclusion of the spring semester.She also had a visit from Terry, Dana, and their friend Maxine.There was a tension at first that was broken when Kendra sheepishly apologized for her previous conduct.With a grin Dana admitted that she had not been on her best behavior either.

"I was just afraid you were trying to steal my boyfriend," she explained.

"I was."Terry had the good sense to blush."But you don't have to worry about that now.You guys are great together."After that the afternoon was filled with chatter and laughter.Kendra really liked the pink-haired Max and looked forward to a friendship with her.

With extended and painful physical therapy sessions, she was taking steps with a walker by the end of the third week.She'd not received a visit from Bruce Wayne since the first morning and was feeling vaguely depressed because of it.Bruce the bear sat on her bedside table and silently reminded her she was being foolish.

After a month the doctors declared her healed, except for a small sliver of bone that had lodged itself in her back.It was not in a position to do any damage, but was extremely painful.They explained that the surgery it would require to remove the bone would carry far more risks, so could she try and tolerate the pain?She replied that they should try and tolerate a knife shoved in their backs.In the end it was decided that she would wait six months given the possibility that the sliver may be removed by the body's own healing powers.So she was discharged with a bottle of painkillers and a lovely wooden cane as consolation prizes.

A nurse pushed her along the corridor and into the elevator, her belongings in a bag on her lap and the cane in her hand.They descended to the lobby and Kendra was startled to see the group awaiting her.Along with her mother and Sam, she saw Terry and his brother Matt, and standing next to them was Bruce.She asked the nurse to stop before reaching the waiting area.Gathering her bag in one hand, she stood and steadied herself for a moment before walking slowly but firmly across the tiled floor to them.They were all smiling at her in the idiotic Isn't-That-the-Greatest-Thing way she discovered she hated; all of them except one.

Looking him up and down she said, "Well don't we make a matching pair?" indicating their canes.

"I'm sure yours is only temporary," was his reply.

"Well when it all comes down to it, so is yours.You won't need it after you're dead."

"Kendra!" her mother called out shocked.

Sammy looked up at his mother confused."But she's right Momma, isn't she?I mean he's old, he'll die soon."

She groaned at her second born, then looked at Wayne, "I'm sorry.I thought I'd raised them better than that."

With a raised eyebrow, he merely responded, "It just reminds me why I didn't have any of my own."

"Hey," Terry said to Kendra."Are you up for a little welcome home party?It's at the Manor.It was all Bruce's idea."

"I doubt that," she replied sardonically.Then with a big smile she said, "Sure I feel great.I'm always up for a party."That wasn't exactly the truth, though.The pain had been immediate upon standing, but she didn't want to be drugged up just yet.

They all piled into the limousine and headed up to the Manor, arriving to find Dana, Max, and Mrs. McGinnis arranging food and beverages.Balloons and soft music filled the air.Ace even wore a party hat.The revelry was underway, but contrary to her earlier words, Kendra was not quite up for it.She slipped away, finding that secret door and making her way down to the cavernous headquarters of Gotham's masked vigilante.Not having an opportunity previously, she now walked slowly around taking in the various souvenirs of a life less ordinary.She paused in front of the glass case that held the original suit.Leaning heavily on her cane she reached her other hand up and slid her fingertips down the cool glass.It was difficult for her to imagine the man she knew as Bruce Wayne wearing it. 

"Don't even think about it," a gruff voice sounded behind her.Although startled that he'd managed to sneak up on her, she did her best not to show it.

"I'm not sure I'd be much use now even if I were thinking about it," she said without turning.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked in a much more gentle voice.

"Just catching my breath.You actually wore this thing?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It was a long time ago."

"That's what they say about leisure suits.It's not an excuse."She smirked at him.He stared at her."Oh well."She walked over to him."Listen, while I've got you here alone I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and my family, but especially for being there for me, you know when I really needed someone."

"It was nothing."

"That's not true.It must have been dreadful for you, dealing with all that human emotion after all."

"I am familiar with the concept of human emotions."

"Well I'm familiar with the concept of toxic waste, but it doesn't mean I want a load of it dumped in my lap.Seriously, it meant a lot to me.I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You're right.Perhaps you could start by accompanying me to the charity opera event next week.I've already purchased two tickets, but apparently Terry has violent allergic reactions to classical music.I'd hate to see the other ticket go to waste."

"Hmmm, opera you say?Which one?"

"Bizet's 'Carmen'."

"Ah, _Toreadors_!Magnifique!I'd love to."

"Good, now shall we go back upstairs before the whole party moves down here?"

"You know, this _would_ be a great place for a Halloween party."

"No."

"No rush, we've got five months to talk about it."

"No we don't."

"You have _got_ to loosen up.Race you upstairs."

The End.


End file.
